A Sticking Place
by charredsunshine
Summary: A shunned and abused Harry Potter longs to find the one place he belongs. A lonely and indifferent Lord Voldemort longs for someone to understand him. Will they soon discover that being stuck may not be such a bad thing after all?
1. Chapter 1: Two Mirrors, One Reflection

**Title:** A Sticking Place

**Author:** charredsunshine

**Warning:** *shrug* Can't really say. I haven't planned too much out, so there's just the general ones. M/M, slash, H/C, angst.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** "It can only rain so much before the clouds are empty, and you realize there's no sun to evaporate the ocean you left behind." A shunned and abused Harry Potter longs to find the one place he belongs. A lonely and indifferent Lord Voldemort longs for someone to understand him. Will they soon discover that being stuck may not be such a bad thing after all?

**Chapter 1:** Two Mirrors, One Reflection

"I am absolutely _not_ going!"

Lily and James both scowled at their obstinate son. Not for the first time, they wondered why he couldn't have ended up like his sister. They are twins after all. Caella loves the Ministry Parties. Not to mention, the Minister of Magic is absolutely besotted with The Saviour of the Wizarding World.

"I am not! I hate those _stupid_ parties, and would rather die than suffer through another one. You cannot make me keep company with those arrogant ministry idiots and their children."

James growled in anger, because they couldn't really leave the boy here with no babysitter. Even if they want to throw him into the nearest ditch, it won't be good for their reputation. Being the father of the-girl-who-lived can only hold you so far in the eyes of others. Turning to Lily, he could see she arrived at the same conclusion as him. There is no choice. They'll have to drag the boy with them kicking and screaming. They could already see the scorn in the seven-year-old's eyes when they told him in no uncertain terms that they were, unfortunately, handed the burden of being his parents and they could make him do whatever the hell they wanted to make him do. Like overbearing tyrants, they decreed that he most certainly _will_ go to the party, and he will do it without a single fuss whatsoever. To make his point clear, James even went so far as to immediately plan the outfit, despite the fact that the event was nearly two weeks away.

Harry didn't utter a word. He didn't even look in their direction, because he knew that in the end, they were right. He wasn't in charge in the household, and if he pushed control, he would soon be watched carefully, and the last thing he needed at that point was more attention.

"Why are you so quiet?"

The two watched in anger as the boy walked out on them, walked up the stairs and shut the door.

"I swear, Lily. I am getting near to the end of my patience with that boy. I wish Caella had come out alone!"

"I know James. I know. I wish the same thing, but there's nothing we can do."

"He should know how to fade into the background by now. He's not special, yet he acts as if he's Caella; acts as if he's the-bloody-boy-who-lived. I wish we'd smothered him when he was younger."

"He knows he's of no use to this family, so he's acting out. Maybe we should put him up for adoption..."

"I pity the poor soul who takes him in. Besides, what would we say when one half of the whole suddenly disappears. We should just be happy he hasn't corrupted our precious daughter yet. Merlin only knows...Thank goodness Dumbledore separated them when he did. They were too close for comfort when they were younger."

"Yes. Dumbledore is indeed a wise man in his decisions. Come, dear. Let's go to bed. Take comfort that we have at least one child of quality."

-

They didn't know, but somewhere in the middle of their conversation, Harry walked out of his room, and sat listening on the stairs. When they turned around and saw him on the top step, they paused uncertainly. He was wearing this awfully strange expression on his face. It wasn't one of rebellion, or hatred, but a quiet one. He mumbled that he was going to bed and walked back into his room, locking the door this time.

Harry didn't find it a surprise that his parents felt this way about him. Ever since Dumbledore started training his sister to be the-girl-who-lived, he's been ignored. Not only has he been ignored, he's been despised, regretted, neglected...He remembers his fifth birthday when Caella received a new toy broom and Harry got candy. For their sixth birthday, Caella received a shopping trip to Diagon Alley, while Harry got a tattered old book. For the seventh birthday, she was given a wand due to Dumbledore's influence in the Ministry, and Harry was given his father's old pair of shoes from when he was a child. He used to be hurt. He'd always cry and cry and cry in his room. His heart has been shattered to a dust so fine, it mixes in with sand.

He briefly considered leaving, but knew it was too late, so he turned off the lamp light, and curled up under the blanket shutting his eyes. Every night he prayed things would somehow change for him, and he would wake up somewhere else, but knew there was nowhere else for him to wake up to. This was his family. The birth certificate was everything to prove it. There _was_ no other option.

"I'm stuck.

Not for the first time, Harry's eyes stung with the pain of repressed tears, but none were shed. It can only rain so much before the clouds are empty, and you realize there's no sun to evaporate the ocean you left behind. Firmly shutting his eyes against the misery, Harry finally forced himself into a lonely rest. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

-

"What is your message to me, Lucius? You'd better not give me any bad news."

Lucius nodded his head and bowed submissively. Lately, the Dark Lord had been in a bad mood. Like a moody serpent, he snapped at everyone who made even the slightest of mistakes. The hostile takeover of the Ministry had to be perfect. There was no escaping it. If something goes wrong, hell isn't a threat, it's a promise.

"I have discovered that the room will be free for us this weekend. The Ministry is having a party where everyone is invited, so mostly, everyone will be centered around the ballroom."

"That is good. And the guards?"

"I have a potion that when released into the air turns into a potent knockout gas. It is to be released into the room, and we will enter half an hour later when it has diffused through the vents."

"Very good. I am pleased, Lucius. Make sure that _nothing_ on your part goes wrong."

"It need not mentioning, my lord."

When silence reigned, the Death Eater quickly understood he was dismissed, and left the office. Thomas Marvolo Riddle lay back in his seat and sighed. As he sipped his tea, he considered the opinions of his Death Eaters on the subject of him. He can't say he's a very nice person. In fact, he's rather cold. In everything he does, he takes on a Machiavellian approach, and never regrets his decisions. The only one he regrets is not murdering Dumbledore when he was still in Hogwarts. It would have made his life so much easier.

No. Lord Voldemort indeed is not a nice man. It bothers him, though. He may not be kind or gentle, but he does get lonely. Everyone deserves a special someone, right? Unless his actions have erased him from that list of "everyone." If that's the case, then there is nothing he can do, because this war is his priority, and he will do whatever is necessary to come out on top. If only there was someone in existence who could accept his decisions. Someone with a soul dark and lonely enough to understand him. When he was younger, he used to hope for a soul mate, but he never received one. The potion he brewed to help him find the name of his "one and only," didn't show a name, and that could only mean one thing.

"I have no one. I am alone."

He's stuck.

If he'd known being a dark lord was such a lonely road, would he have still taken it? Perhaps. He would have definitely hesitated, but in the end, Tom believes that he would've taken the same route. Sighing softly, Tom pulled out a mirror and looked at his less than appealing nose. Besides...Who would love a man with a face not even a mother could love? Pasty skin, no nose, thin lips, bald head...He was disgusting. If he'd known this was what was in his future, he wouldn't have been surprised with the blank paper. Instead, he grew colder. The concept that he was meant to remain a creature unloved finally sunk in. No one.

No one.

No one would love him.

A firm knock at the door, sent Tom scrambling to put the mirror back into its place.

"Come in."

Severus entered, and the Dark Lord was gifted with another successful report.

-

"Hurry up, loser! I don't wanna be late!"

At the hurtful words, Harry made sure to slow down. His shirt slid lackadaisically over his head. Even his pants took their time zippering and buttoning up. When he looked in the mirror, he personally thought he resembled the stuffed turkey that would be on the Ministry Dinner Table.

"wobble wobble wobble."

There would probably be a lot of stuffed turkeys at the event. Lots of stuffed, arrogant, _stupid_ turkeys.

"Boy!"

Sighing, Harry ended up hurrying just a bit with tying up his shoes. When he opened the door, he saw the fuming face of his father, and went to walk by him, but instead of moving to give him space, James Potter stood firmly in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"When we tell you to do something, boy...What do you do?"

"O-Obey, sir."

"Very good. And here we told you to be ready by 6:00 and you're still not ready as of 6:30!"

"I'm..."

"You have been entirely too disrespectful. I told your mother I couldn't handle it anymore, boy. I told her and she tried to get me to understand how you're useless and feel it, but I can't do it anymore. You will no longer undermine my authority!"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to go to a party where a bunch of prissy men have stucks shoved so far up their arses, I can see the tip coming out their mouths. No one wants me there! Why do you insist on dragging me!?"

Before Harry could even blink, he was on the floor with redness blossoming on his left cheek. For a moment, he wasn't quite sure what had happened. His father was always neglectful, but he'd never gone so far as to be...abusive. Harry's eyes widened and he looked up with an expression of stupor.

"I will take no more lip from your useless arse. I will make sure you are properly in your place from now on. Now we are already late because of you, so you will pick yourself up off the floor, and get your ungrateful behind over to your mother so we can all apparate. Because of you, Caella won't be taking the carriage."

James's expression was cold, and betrayed no sense of love for Harry if any just so happened to exist. He yanked Harry up by the hair, and threw him at his mother.

"Now go. I will not have my little princess suffer for the likes of you any longer."

Throughout the entire party, James, Lily, and Caella saw neither hide nor tail of Harry. They were sure he was in some corner licking his wounds, however, so none of them was worried. Privately, Caella considered that it was a good thing her parents hated Harry so much.

_"It leaves them to give more love to me."_

She barely remembers the good times they shared together when they were younger. Such memories were far overshadowed by greed and arrogance. If Harry looked at her in that moment as she thought ill thoughts about him and sucked up everyone's attention like an idle sponge, he would have thought that out of everyone, his twin had the most stuffing.

-

Lucius and Severus had been reporting daily. The current party the ministry was holding was in honor for thanks giving, and it was only for the impressive few. People such as the-girl-who-lived, the Minister of Magic, the star seeker for the Chuddley Cannons, and the most elite of purebloods were invited. They wouldn't bother breaking in when all the lessors were most likely still stationed at their posts.

"All is going well?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Since you seem to be my most competent Death Eaters, you are to go and check up on the others. I fear that any disappointing news will quite literally send me spiraling into a fit of insanity, so save me the trouble."

"Yes, our lord."

"You are dismissed."

The two Death Eaters once again quickly left. To be honest, the Dark Lord was anxious for one week to be over. If he's kept on his toes a second longer, he'll burst a vessel. They were already planned in the direction they would take to get into the building. Six of them would be dressed in classy outfits to blend in. They would hand in the invitation, and take the elevator to remain inconspicuous. By the time anyone realizes there are Death Eaters in the building, it will be all too late. Lucius had of course, long ago acquired invitations for them.

Half an hour later, Lucius and Severus returned to inform him that all was smooth, and he had nothing to worry about. When the Dark Lord looked inside himself, he realized that he could rest in comfort.

"You have worked hard. You are dismissed."

Somewhere inside, Tom has a good feeling about this event. Something positive is to happen.

-

At the end of the party, when they went home, Harry was informed that there was going to be another party at the end of the week. The casual way his father mentioned it told Harry that he was once again going to be given no choice in the matter. Harry walked up the stairs quietly, and put up his suit, thinking of the way his father slapped him earlier that day.

"Boy!"

"Yes, father?"

A hand reached out and grasped at Harry's throat, lifting Harry off his feet.

"You embarrassed me today. There were people asking about you, wondering where you wandered off to, wanting to know the progress of the brother of the-girl-who-lived! Yet what could I tell them? What was there to show them? Nothing! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing! So do you know what that means, boy?"

"No, sir."

"It means you will not wander from my sight next event. Is that understood? You will stay within two feet of my sight always, so that I may pass you about."

"Yes, sir."

"_Good_"

James watched in pleasure for a moment, Harry flailing around in his grasp, gasping for air. He decided quickly that nothing was more important to him than his pride and prestige. He would make sure the boy was properly fixed by the end of the week.

-

Things grew worse for Harry as the week progressed. After the first event, Harry was given more work around the house. Before, he would take out the garbage and sweep the floors in the kitchen and dinning room, and weed out the garden before making breakfast, but now, he was given all the jobs his parents did such as the bathrooms, and the gardening, and the dusting, and the making of lunch and dinner. They even went so far as to free their house elf, and replace it with Harry.

"Boy!"

At random moments, his father would lash out at him in anger and strike him on the face. There wasn't really any reason not to do it in James's eyes, and no one really bothered to stop or question him, because no one cared. Sirius and Remus came over, but they didn't say a word. James lied and said that he'd tried to harm Caella. He said that he found Harry pushing a pillow into her face when in reality, Harry woke up to James doing the same to him just the night before. Sirius approved of the abuse, and Remus said not a word. The green-eyed boy grew to realize that just the very sight of him set his relatives off. His mother not only ignored him now, but sneered in disgust. Caella acted as if he simply didn't exist, and his father continued to abuse him. When Harry considered escaping, he realized he had nowhere to escape to. Who would take him in; a boy who has no value?

The week seemed to pass by slower than normal as Harry wished the party had come long ago. He watched sadly as his sister tried on hundreds of new dresses as if she didn't have hundreds already in her closet. Her small body twirled in girlish happiness, and the light brightened in her eyes. Meanwhile, a little boy's shoulders sank, and the light that twinkled in his eyes dimmed to a near nonexistence.

"I think I'm done, daddy."

"Alright, princess. Let's get going."

-

Harry sat at the table assigned to him and nibbled listlessly at a square piece of cheese. Frankly, it didn't taste any good, but for lack of anything better to do, he used it as a mode of entertainment. He would take three nibbles from each corner in a counterclockwise fashion until the while thing ended up finished. So far, he was about half way through. When Harry looked around and spotted his father showing his sister off, Harry wished he wasn't here to even see it. He wished he could leave and not suffer the pain of being ignored. Tiny fingers grasped at the cheese and flipped it over and over.

"Forget this."

Along with the mumbled words, Harry tossed the cheese onto the table, looked to make sure his father wasn't watching, and left. The way he saw it, James was going to abuse him anyway, Harry might as well give the man a reason to do it. When he walked out the ball, he ignored the onlookers that he shoved past, and journeyed towards the elevator. He wanted to get away. Far away. He stared at the buttons and pressed the highest number.

"Going up."

When Harry stepped off the elevator, he looked around, wondering what was exactly kept on the thirty-second floor. Knowing the the buffoons who control the establishment, they probably store all their gold here. Harry opened the nearest door, peered in, and was almost disappointed he was wrong. Surprised, but disappointed nonetheless. Instead, he saw these rows and rows of shelves that didn't hold books, but crystal balls.

"Prophecies!"

The verdant gaze stared in wonderment at the different names at the bottoms. It seemed that here in this very room was every wizard's life. It's like millions and millions of weddings, and only one planner. Who this planner was, Harry didn't care to know.

"Oh! This Tom Riddle person has two prophecies!"

Perusing the shelves and muttering to himself, Harry couldn't acknowledge the footsteps that signaled someone entering the nameless room, or the telltale whispers. When curiosity won him over, Harry wandered back over to Tom Riddle's prophecies, and picked the globes up off the shelves.

_"__How do you activate these things?"_

Putting it closer to his face, Harry scrutinized the thing carefully. As he became more and more unaware of his surroundings, be started mumbling his theories.

"Open."

Nothing.

"Open, _please_?"

Nothing. The colors in the globe swirled and swirled brightly, mocking Harry with their mystery. He desperately wanted to know what the prophecy was.

"Come on! How do you work this thing?"

Harry set one down and picked up the other with both hands, and shook it vigorously.

"Work. Workworkworkworkwor...!"

Suddenly, Harry froze mid-shake. A tiny circle of pressure was forming on the left side of his head. Nervously, Harry turned his head to the side to see something he never expected. Standing next to him were six wizards, one with his wand pressed firmly against his head.

"Stand up, and don't make any sudden moves."

-

"What will we do with him, my lord?"

Tom Riddle sat staring at the child in the corner. If the Dark Lord was to be honest, he was upset. This child was causing a delay in their plans. They were supposed to be finished by now! Now there's a hostage. A _child_ no less.

"How much time do we have, Lucius?"

"About four hours more, my lord. These parties usually run very late."

"This was _not_ a part of the plan, was it, Lucius?"

"Assuredly not."

"So then _why_ is he here?"

"I assume he grew bored and wandered off."

"This far?"

"I cannot be certain. I can promise he isn't a decoy, if that is your worry."

"That is far from my worry. My worry, is that we now have a witness. A _child_. We all know how lose the mouths of children are, and the last thing I want to do is perform any occlumency spells on him."

"I see the problem. We cannot let him go."

"No we cannot."

"So why don't you take him in?"

"I do believe that idea has to be crazier than Bellatrix."

"I have observed bruises beneath his clothing. When asked who his family is, he did not wish to tell us. I think that between both factors, the child, and the family it may have none will miss each-other. The child might even be happy with the new environment."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am far from a suitable father-figure. Never-the-less, to an abused child."

"I think he would prefer your honesty."

"You don't know him!"

"I don't have to. There are certain basic things children prefer."

-

In the end, the raid was a success, and the Minister of Magic fell under their control. At least for the moment, they could rest in peace. Well...until Dumbledore darkens their moods again. He'll have to do something about that insufferable man. As Tom's mind wandered, he turned his head towards the boy who sat next to him in his office.

_"Come to think of it, I haven't even asked him his name yet."_

The dark lord found it terribly awkward, but the boy wasn't so bad. He didn't seem to be the loud type. What the Dark Lord wasn't so sure about was whether to consider that a strength, or a vice. Perhaps years of neglect have taught the child to keep quiet, and look down. He did not even object to being brought here. Where is his family?

"I am sure you miss your family, so tell me their names, and..."

"No!"

_"He speaks!"_ "No?"

"I...I don't...the thing is...I can't really say that I miss my family, exactly...well..."

"You don't wish to go back is what you're saying."

The child looked away as if he should feel guilty, even though Tom knew the boy didn't. He stared silently at the child and placed his quill and papers back in their proper places. He can't exactly force the child to go back, and it makes things infinitely easier. Now he doesn't have to worry about how to maintain security, or how to protect his death eaters.

"Then you shall not go back."

"What?"

"I believe I was quite clear. For as long as you feel comfortable, you may stay here. You will hardly be a burden upon my finances, and this manor is still too large for the amount of people living here."

"You mean..."

"Yes. This will be your new home."

If anything, the Dark Lord expected a nod of acceptance, and a smile. Perhaps a _large_ smile. What he _did not_ expect was small arms wrapping themselves around his waist, and a small face burying itself into his chest.

"Thank you! I've been so worried. I've wanted to run away so many times, but..."

When Harry looked up into the eyes of the Dark Lord, he could see he had shocked the man so greatly, he was stiff in his chair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to...I only meant to..."

"Just...Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Ever."

Smiling his widest, Harry nodded his head vigorously. A new beginning, a new start.

_"I'm not stuck anymore..._

_"I'm not stuck."_

A/N:

Alright. Please tell me what you think. I know I should be working on my other story, but this idea popped up in my head, and I just can't seem to get rid of it. I think I'll work in-between, because Merlin-be-damned, this plot-bunny won't leave me alone! *sigh* I am completely at it's mercy, and can only hope my readers understand. I hope this first chapter isn't lagging. I am charmed by the plot-line that I've come up with, and I hope my positive writing skills shine through. Once again, please tell me what you think in reviews. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Lost at Sea

Title: A Sticking Place

Author: charredsunshine

Warning: *shrug* Can't really say. I haven't planned too much out, so there's just the general ones. M/M, slash, H/C, angst...

Rating: NC-17

Summary: "It can only rain so much before the clouds are empty, and you realize there's no sun to evaporate the ocean you left behind." A shunned and abused Harry Potter longs to find the one place he belongs. A lonely and indifferent Lord Voldemort longs for someone to understand him. Will they soon discover that being stuck may not be such a bad thing after all?

Chapter 1: Lost at Sea

Morning found the Dark Lord avidly scanning through pureblood family Tomes he recieved from Lucius. It's been a month since the child came to live with them. Every morning he goes to see the boy, and some mornings, he finds him crying. In those moments, the child seems inconsolable, and the Dark Lord can't forget him. He just can't forget the look on the child's face when, mind hazy from sleep, he thought he was still home. He can't forget the smile on the boys face when he realized he wasn't or the wonder when the house elf brought him breakfast in bed. He especially can't forget the bruises he saw when accidentally walking in on him dressing, or the way he explained them off as accidents. He can't forget the way the child thanks him before going to sleep, or follows him around all day, watching him.

He can't forget.

He can't forget.

The can't forget the smile on his own face when the green eyed boy falls, or the wonder on his own face when he sleeps.

Tom knows that he's bordering a very dangerous obsession, but there's nothing he can do to control it. He's tried avoiding the child, but just one look and he's sent spiraling. When he cries, the Dark Lord wants to reach out and do something comforting. This isn't a part of his personality. He's mean, he's cruel, and he's indifferent. Why does he care what the child thinks or feels. Why does he _care_?

Most likely, it's because there's no judgement in the verdant gaze. There's so much acceptance. Most children have been frightened of him. Draco for a long time was the most accepting, but even him if he could would avoid the Dark Lord's presence. Yet this child...This child watches him constantly. During Death Eater meetings, he's there standing at his side. He'll cast the most terrible curses in anger, and the child won't even bat an eyelash.

"Tom? Tom, are you alright?"

The Dark Lord hadn't even heard the boy come in. He turned in surprise and saw the worried gaze, and the small fingers hesitantly touching his shoulder. Here he is...The Darkest Lord in history, and he's distressed because a child he doesn't even know the name of has shown him something other than fear or begrudging respect.

"I-Isn't it early for you to be up?"

"I guess so. I never checked the time. I kind of just woke up..."

The Dark Lord watched as the boy made himself comfortable in the chair across from him. He stretched his neck, and glanced at the books and papers littered across his table, and almost instantly, the Dark Lord saw Harry's expression go from one of curiousity to one of disappointment.

"Am I bothering you?"

"What?"

"Am I causing you any trouble? Is that why you're searching for my family? I thought that..."

"No! What? Causing me trouble?"

"Well there must be a reason you want to send me back."

"Do you _want_ to go back?"

"Not really..."

"Then I'm not sending you back. I just...I just wanted to know what your name is."

Harry smiled softly. He didn't believe the Dark Lord one minute. The man probably didn't want to hurt his feelings, and came up with the lie. The question now, was whether or not Harry should give away his name. Tom's been so nice to him for the past month. It's been like a vacation for him. If he has to go back, he'll cherish the happiness the past month brought him.

"Harry."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's my name. Harry Potter. My...My father is James Habeus Potter, and my mother is Lily Eliza Evans Potter. You've probably heard of my twin sister, Caella Lily Potter. She's...well...She's the one who killed you."

"But your name's not on..."

"The Potter family tree?"

"My father removed me when he found out I wasn't the-boy-who-lived. He was embarrassed of me, and didn't want people outside of our family to find out I exist. Technically, I'm not even their son anymore."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not like it's really your fault."

"But if I hadn't come that night..."

"There would be no need for a saviour? I know that, but I also know that you were doing what you believed in. I can't hate you for your opinions or your actions. Especially not when I agree with them. When am I going back?"

"What do you mean? I thought you said you didn't want to go back."

"But I thought..."

"You thought I wanted to send you home? I don't. Especially not after finding out about how cruel your father is. Come here."

Harry moved closer to Tom, and Tom lifted the boy up into his lap, wrapping his arm around the boy's middle. Without even looking, he knew Harry was redder than a tomato. He also knew the child was trying to find a polite way to squirm out of his hold.

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying it."

"Oh."

"I don't know what spell you've cast on me, or what potion you've fed me, but it is obviously a powerful one."

"I swear! I haven't...!"

"Shush. You have. You must have, because I cannot imagine sending you away without sending away a piece of myself as well. Within the short period of a month, you have effectively wrapped myself around your finger, and I do not know how or why. I am not sending you back. I cannot send away someone who accepts me so easily."

"You're not that difficult to live with."

"Most would disagree. I am a dark person. Hence the fact that I am a Dark Lord. I am not afraid to cause people pain when they disappoint me. I do not feel muggles belong in our world. In fact, I wish they were all out of our reach. Not to mention, I enjoy causing people pain. It sends a rushing thrill through me to see them screaming. I doubt you haven't seen me smile during torture sessions. These are aspects of my personality that I cannot change. They cause people to both fear and respect me, but never to accept me."

"I never liked muggles either. My mother was a muggleborn and moved us into the muggle world. If she can help it, she would prefer no wizarding items touch her house, but my father insists in the case of my sister. They spoil her rotten. She always loved Caella because Caella never performed accidental magic, while I was always breaking, floating, changing, creating something with my magic. In her eyes, I was trouble, and my sister wasn't. I don't think Muggles or those associated with muggles belong in the Wizarding World either. I think they need to create their own community where they can mix the muggle culture with the Wizarding one. As for the torture...That's entirely your business, and it doesn't bother me. I don't know...I just like being near you. Nothing you do bothers me."

"And my Death Eaters?"

"I like Lucius and Severus. They're pretty nice to me. Especially Severus. Severus is amusing."

"He would be shocked and offended to hear you say that."

"I know. Be sure to tell him I said it. I don't think I'm too fond of Rudolphus, though."

"Why?"

"He keeps looking at me funny. Him and his wife. They're really creepy. I don't think they like me at all."

At that moment, Tom swore he would look into Harry's statement. This child...This child was his. Fate had sent him into his arms. His. Entirely his to care for and cherish. A certain warmth fluttered in the Dark Lord's chest.

"You certainly make me feel strange things."

"Like what?"

"Happiness."

"Is that strange?"

"Hmm...For me."

-  
FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------------------

"Do you often live here alone?"

"Mostly. Occassionally, Severus will stay here for a month working on some potion or another, and Lucius will pop in to report, but for the most part I keep to myself."

"Do you like being alone?"

"I don't know. It often gets...well...lonely, I suppose."

Harry and Tom sat at the breakfast table munching on bacon and eggs. Harry smiled at the thought that the Dark Lord could get lonely. It reminded him even more than usual, that the Dark Lord was just as human as the rest of them. He's heard so many stories that he's a cruel and callous person who doesn't hesitate to kill you. Well...He knows the Dark Lord isn't always nice. He wouldn't be the Dark Lord if he was, but at the same time, he can't always be mean, can he?

"What book were you reading when I came in."

"I don't know. The title was in Latin, but it was on the special uses of semen in advanced potions."

Tom immediately spit out the tea he'd been sipping. His eyes bulged, and Harry burst into laughter. He didn't think the man would believe him. Doesn't he know what's in his library?

"I'll kill Severus."

"I was just kidding! Does he have those kinds of books?"

"You never know what's hiding in that man's private library...What were you really reading?"

"Creatures and Mind Magic."

"Oh."

-  
FLASH BACK -----------------------------------------------------

"Stop..."

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Stop following me around...haunting my steps...Being my one-man-entourage."

"I don't..."

The Dark Lord sighed in distress. He needs to torture someone. Drive someone insane before this child does the same to him. There are certain advantages to defense mechanisms. They're oh so very convenient. Like little help me outs. Blame your frustrations on someone else. Be hypocritical. This memory is completely unnecessary, just forget about it. In his teen years he had so many. He thought he was without fear, when in reality, he was the most afraid. It wasn't fear he lacked, it was morals. Isolation, Intellectualization, Displacement, Hypochondriasis, Repression...Yup. He'd been one messed up cookie in his past. Somehow, after becoming the Dark Lord it all just disappeared. Maybe it's because he found something better to do with his time for a long time, so he wasn't left alone with his thoughts often. Besides, all of that is in the past. Presently, he has other issues to deal with. Namely, one child who seems intent on following him to even the most private of places.

"There is a reason, I don't have Lucius and Severus constantly following me around. You see, while their constant presence would be most convenient, I am not the most sociable of people. When someone hovers around me like a vulture, I grow upset. It is a problem I have always suffered. I do not see an end to it in the future. In addition to this, I would like to formally ask you to stop. Dogging. My. Steps. It drives me up the wall when you just stand there watching me. Another reason I don't take on apprentices. I despise being watched."

"Why don't you like being watched?"

"Who _should_ like being watched?"

"I don't really know. Whenever people watch me, it's because they expect something I can't offer them. They want me to be someone I can't be, and it's not fair. It's not nice. I'm just me. I'm not...her."

"Her? Who is "her"?"

"When I watch you..."

"Who is 'her'?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause then you'd know who I am. I like you. You're interesting. That's why I'm always following you. I'm sorry if I've started making a nuisance of myself. I'm just curious about what you do with your time, so I follow and I observe."

The Dark Lord sighed and went back to work all while sipping at his tea. The child still hadn't stopped following him.

-  
PRESENT TIME --------------------------------------------------

Harry and Tom sat in the main library each reading a book from the Dark Arts shelves. Tom wondered at how close they'd become over such a short amount of time. Loneliness and a charm must have contributed to it. Harry had to be the most agreeable person he'd ever met. When his mind wanders from his readings, he wonders what Harry's home life was like.

"What was your home life like?"

Harry looked up distractedly. He almost hadn't heard the man's words.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"If I tell you I was abused, would you go and defend my honour?"

Tom threw a side-ways glare at the impudence.

"Most likely."

"My father...He didn't find me agreeable in the least. He was always dragging me off to these silly parties I didn't want to go to. Eventually, I told him 'no' one too many times, and he slapped me. That started about 2 weeks before you found me. After that, my mother stopped cooking and the responsibility was shirked onto my shoulders."

"And your mother?"

"She never cared. In her eyes she has two children, and only enough love for one."

"Your sister."

"Yes. My sister and I used to be close, but when she started her training, things changed. I felt like a fisherwoman's husband. I stayed on land, while she went out to sea. The only thing is she never came back. She's still drifting, and I'm still waiting for her to come back to me. She's out there daydreaming and wandering far from me; far from land."

"Are you really still waiting for her to land?"

"Yeah. I like to think she'll eventually see the truth."

The Dark Lord was upset. How could Harry speak so calmly about this? He spoke as if it was a thing of the past, and that it was a common event. Tom supposed that in hind-sight, it was a thing of the past. He decided to make sure Harry never saw those heathenous people ever again. He wanted to kill his father. Kill him!

"I know that look on your face. It's the angry one, and when you're angry, you want to kill someone."

"I've never killed someone in front of you."

"That's true. That doesn't mean you don't want to. Leave him alone. I'm probably never going to see any of them again."

"You're surprisingly intelligent for a seven-year-old."

"That's what books will do for someone. Too much reading and not enough play ends up making me sound older."

Just at that moment, the Daily Prophet mail came in, and the Dark Lord handed the third and fourth pages to Harry, since his favorite comedy strips were there. While Harry laughed at the political satires, the Dark Lord's eyes were widening at the front page news.

"Harry, I think you need to read this."

"But you know I hate reading the headlines."

"Yes, but you need to read this."

"But..."

"Harry! Just read it."

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He slowly reached out and received the paper. When he glanced at the front page picture, the first thing he saw was the only picture his family had of him. Next to the picture, he saw his sister in a hospital bed.

_THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED IS DYING!_

_Yesterday night, this reporter was having lunch with the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she was informed of some very distressing news. The Saviour of the Wizarding World, our very own girl-who-lived, is dying! The irony was baffling. Our hero who defeated the Dark Lord at the tender age of one is dying of an illness in St. Mungos hospital._

_When asked what her illness was, this reporter was told that her magical core was weak and unstable. Other distressing news was that for the past month, her twin brother, Harry Potter, has been missing. For those readers who don't know the special bond twins share, this reporter shall inform you that twins are often known to bond with each other, and through this bond, their magical cores are shared. When the-girl-who-lived's twin brother disappeared, the bond was disturbed, and the magic was unable to flow easily. If her brother isn't found, I fear for the fate of our resident hero._

_Anyone who has any information on the location of Harry James Potter is requested to perform their civic duty and tell the Ministry of Magic. Our Saviour has a mere 3 weeks left before her magical core disappears, and she is left nothing but a mere squib! We need a savior, and our savior needs her magic!_

The paper dropped out of Harry's hands in shock as he took in the words.

"She's dying. My sister...is...she's...Tom, she's..."

"I know. She's slowly losing her magic."

"She can't! She'll be...My parents will kill her! If she becomes a squib, they'll want nothing to do with her. The only reason they even love her is because of her status, because of her status they have status. If she's a squib their status is...is...It's gone!"

"So you want to save her?"

Harry didn't know. To help her keep her magic...he would do anything. To help her stay with her parents...He's not quite sure.

"This is my chance."

"To do what?"

"To get my sister back."

-

A/N:

Alright, everyone! This is the new chapter! Please feel free to tell me if I'm moving things too fast between Tom and Harry. I fear about that.

I would like to thank **megblue** and **Fizzy-Flo** for their review responses. Your love and appreciation is much...well...appreciated, I guess. ^_^ For the rest of my reviewers my responses can be found as private messages to your account. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3: Inequivalent Exchange

Title: A Sticking Place

Author: charredsunshine

Warning: *shrug* Can't really say. I haven't planned too much out, so there's just the general ones. M/M, slash, H/C, angst...

Rating: NC-17

Summary: "It can only rain so much before the clouds are empty, and you realize there's no sun to evaporate the ocean you left behind." A shunned and abused Harry Potter longs to find the one place he belongs. A lonely and indifferent Lord Voldemort longs for someone to understand him. Will they soon discover that being stuck may not be such a bad thing after all?

**Chapter 3:** Comfort in Exchange for Pain

"How do you expect me to not go?"

"No! You aren't going, and that's final. I know life really sucks for your oh so dear sister right now, but I really couldn't care less."

Harry scowled at the Dark Lord's sneering sarcasm. He couldn't believe the man was actually forbidding him from saving his sister.

"So you're going to let her die. You're going to let my _sister_, my_ twin _die!?"

"Yes."

The candid tone the Dark Lord spoke with caused Harry's mouth to drop, and the Dark Lord turned away from the treacherous look in the verdant gaze. How could the child try to do this? He practically just finished telling Harry how important he was to him, and here he already wants to leave him. Tom's hands clenched, and veins popped up on his wrists from the strain. He wouldn't. As he heard the door slam, he swore he wouldn't give in. Meanwhile, Harry pressed his back against the door, expecting to hear footsteps, calls, something to tell him the Dark Lord wasn't serious. He couldn't have been serious, could he? He couldn't be so heartless. There was nothing. For five solid minutes, Harry listened. For five solid minutes, Harry's heart dropped inch by disheartening inch. It soon became clear to him the Dark Lord wasn't backing down.

"How could he...This'll be the second time. The second!"

Harry slid his back down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. His eyesockets burned not only with the pressure of his knees, but the pressure of his tears. To a certain extent, Harry always blamed himself for the way his sister turned out. Maybe if he'd have been stronger, he could've been the-boy-who-lived, and she wouldn't be so shallow. He could have spared her! Of course those were his earliest thoughts, before he realized the foolishness of them. Of course nothing would have changed for the better. The situation would have become worse! He would be revered, and she would be scorned. Idly, Harry considered that not even on his worst enemies would he wish such unhappiness, such loneliness. What would have happened to her? Would she have been traded? Would she have gone to the muggle world, gone to live with their magic-hating aunt and uncle? They would have torn her apart on sight. No...Harry just wishes he'd been strong enough to keep her. If he'd been a better anchor, she wouldn't have left land. She would still be with him. The Gods have offered him a second chance, and he's been forbidden. He's been trapped like a caged rat with nowhere to go or nothing to do to change his circumstances.

Tom knew Harry was sitting outside his office door, most likely crying. He didn't understand. How does one forgive a traitor? Surely the child realizes that's precisely what she is. Surely. He'll get over it. Sisters are overrated anyway. At least that's what he's heard.

Crying.

He hated the thought of seeing the boy's tears. It made him feel guilty; as if he's done something terribly wrong. While he'd promised himself he would make sure Harry never cried, he also promised himself he would protect him from his parents.

Promises...

Crying...

"Dark Lord indeed."

Tom stood up abruptly from his chair, and yanked the door wide open. There on the side was what he feared: watery eyes and anger.

"Why won't you...!"

"I don't understand. I don't understand how you could tell me you're happy here and then a few hours later leave. I don't understand how you can want to save someone who has shunned you for so long. I don't understand how you can sit there, cry, and be furious at me for wanting you to protect you! I'm sorry if I seem a bit selfish, but I will not let you go."

When Harry turned his head away in misery, blue eyes hardened. "Finally."

"Finally what?"

"You're acting how I've expected you to act: like a trapped victim. Is that how I should expect you to stare at me from now on? Should I expect to see remorse in your eyes every time I invite you down to dinner, or a look of reluctance every time you enter your room? I've never had any parents, let alone siblings to cry over, so I apologize if my sense of familial responsibility is nonexistent. At the same time, I thought you would serve as a companion. Instead, it seems I have brought upon myself an unwilling hostage."

"My sister! I just want my sister! Is that so wrong!?"

The tears in Harry's eyes reached surface and slid in torrents down his cheeks, but there was no one to acknowledge them. The Dark Lord had already turned and walked away.

"I just want her back."

-

"Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What...Is the importance of a twin?"

"A twin, my Lord?"

"Yes."

"Well I suppose they are the other half of a whole. When two twins are seperated from each other for long periods of time, they are desolate. A strong part of each yearns for the other."

"And this is incurable?"

"Well you cannot consider it a disease. It is a bond, my Lord; natural and unbreakable."

"Dulled?"

"Like any bond, it can be weakened through outstanding circumstances, but never removed."

Lucius stared in curiousity as the Dark Lord's shoulders seemed to slump in on themselves.

"My Lord...What has brought on..."

"You are dismissed."

When Lucius reluctantly left, the Dark Lord stared unseeingly at the wall. What would he do? He was sure he was going to rescue the girl. If anything, he doesn't know how he's really going to do it. It galled him, though. The thought that she could just come in and...

Tom stood up from his seat and decided he would be impetuous with it. If anything happened, he would fight his way through. He pulled on wizarding robes, and morphed himself to look how he naturally should. Under the disguise only Dumbledore would be able to recognize him, and the Dark Lord was sure the man wouldn't still be there so late at night. When he summoned Severus to his office, he ordered him to make sure the child didn't sneak out the manor.

"I'll be back, hopefully, in a couple of hours. If I am not, you should most likely send a search party around St. Mungos."

"St. Mungos, my Lord?"

"Yes. I have business to see to. Farewell."

The Slytherin apparated out and Severus went to keep Harry company.

"Where is the Dark Lord?"

"All I know is he went to St. Mungos on important business. For the next hour, you have only me to bore you."

"St. Mun..."

-

The receptionist barely picked up her head when she told him to take the stairs up and make a left turn to the pediatric ward. As he walked up, he saw a man with Harry's hair, and a woman with Harry's eyes walking down the steps. They spoke in hushed whispers that faded as they descended. The whole affair was done efficiently. His footsteps were light as he entered the room, and verbal/physical opposition was quickly silenced. She demanded to know where he was taking her, but he ignored her. He deftly slipped into Diagon Alley through the emergency floo system, and apparated to the manor.

"Severus!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

Severus exited Harry's room to see the Dark Lord carrying a child in his grasp.

"I need you to help the elves create a medically specialized room. Then you are to place this girl inside, and have at least two elves there in rotation. Every two will be there for 4 hour intervals. When the room is situated, you are to run a scan on her and give me a report of her condition. I will expect the report before breakfast tomorrow. She will be allowed absolutely _no_ visitors till morning. When morning arrives, you will personally escort Harry into the room. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Goodnight."

The Potions Master watched the Dark Lord walk away. His steps seemed somber and reluctant, almost as if sorrow was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

-

"Tom! Tom!"

The pounding knocks upon his door did not rouse Tom to get up out of the bed. If anything, it influenced him to curl up deeper into it. He would not open the door. Tomorrow morning, the child would be happy again. No more blasted tears, no more blasted visits, and no more stupid reading sessions. It would be over, and all was better that way. As the Dark Lord drifted to sleep, all that filled his ears was the sound of desperate knocking and a small voice calling out to him.

He would not open the door.

Not again.

A/N

Alright, everyone! I know this chapter is short, but it's important to the development of their relationship, and I'm a sucker for dramatic endings. Tom's feeling down right now, and he probably won't be feeling better by next chapter. *ducks* Please don't hurt me. Give me two chapters. Tops! By the end of Chapter 5, he'll be up to his natural self.

Review Responses:

There are currently no nonmembership reviews, so all review responses can be read as private messages. Thanks for reading! Have a pleasant evening!


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster Strikes

Title: A Sticking Place

Author: charredsunshine

Warning: *shrug* Can't really say. I haven't planned too much out, so there's just the general ones. M/M, slash, H/C, angst...

Rating: NC-17

Summary: "It can only rain so much before the clouds are empty, and you realize there's no sun to evaporate the ocean you left behind." A shunned and abused Harry Potter longs to find the one place he belongs. A lonely and indifferent Lord Voldemort longs for someone to understand him. Will they soon discover that being stuck may not be such a bad thing after all?

**Chapter 4:** Disaster Strikes

For an entire week, the only times Tom saw Harry was during mealtimes. On more than one occasion, Tom had had to shut Lucius and Severus up on the subject of Harry and his sudden separation. Tom knew this would happen. That's why he'd not bothered fighting. If he'd left the boy's sister in the hospital, the child would have hated him. He was forced to choose. Hate or desertion. Either way, he was going to end up lonely again. Their talks, when they had any, were short and clipped; as if strangers they were awkward and stiff. The Dark Lord watched Harry laugh with the jealous thought that he wasn't the one causing it. Like acid, it ate at him from the inside out. Sometimes it got so bad, he couldn't breathe. He would hold his breathe, count to ten, count backwards from ten, name every dark spell he knew, but nothing worked. The irritating sounds of their conversations still flowed through his head, and more times than not, he would skip breakfast at the table completely.

"I made my choice. I made my choice, and now I must suffer the consequences for it."

To avoid thinking about his troubles, Tom focused on the hardness of his chair. He'd been sitting in it for the past three hours, so most definitely, his rear-end was discovering some grave discomfort. Tom idly considered that he would have to get some new ones. Even his strongest cushioning spells weren't helping him. Something soft...comfortable without being too fluffy preferably.

"It would make complete sense that he's ignoring me."

After all, the child had his sister. What would he need with the ugly Dark Lord. He was a fool to believe that he could be anything other than tolerated. Care? Love? He'd never flattered himself with such hopes before, but when Harry came so wide eyed and trusting and accepting...The Dark Lord fell. He fell hard and smacked himself flat on his face, only to be left stranded at the bottom of a hole he can't even see the exit of. If the Wizarding World could see him now, they would ridicule him. Fingers of all different shapes and sizes would be pointing at him irritatingly, obnoxious laughter highlighting the purpose of the fingers perfectly. He couldn't allow himself to seem so pathetic.

"I made my choice."

-

"I have a plan Rudolph."

"A plan for what, dear?"

"A plan for getting rid of that brat, of course! What do you think's got me so preoccupied for so long?"

Rudolphus Le'Strange stared in curiosity at his wife's excited bouncing. In the beginning, he'd agreed with her thoughts that the child stood in the way of their promotions, but as time went on, he grew to care less and less. His wife's obsession with the subject seemed silly and neurotic.

"Bella, come to bed."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Honestly? No. I know you'll tell me anyway, so get it over with."

"I don't think I'll tell you."

"Why?"

"'Cause if you don't care, I shouldn't bore you with my ideas."

"Miracles truly _do_ happen."

"You'll just have to wait and see, then."

"At the edge of my seat, dear. At the edge of my seat."

Rudolphus kissed his wife on the cheek before cuddling her in his arms. As his eyes closed, he missed the insane glint that shined in her gaze and the little grin that played on her lips. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day.

-  
FLASH BACK -----------------------------

"Psst! Hey, you!"

Caella turned around sharply and saw the woman watching her from the tiny alcove she'd just passed. Caella recognized Bella as the woman who'd been stalking her since she was kidnapped into the manor. After spending vast amounts of time with her brother, she got better. In two days, she was able to leave the room and walk around again, something she thought she'd never have been able to do.

"Can I help you?"

When Bella beckoned her over, Caella approached cautiously. The first thing the woman did was hand her a piece of paper to read.

"What is this?"

"My dear, it is a matter of life and death. When you arrived here, I noticed the Dark Lord staring at you strangely, and investigated into it further. What I discovered was...Well...Everything is in that letter, so you'd best read it."

To Caella, Bellatrix looked like a woman concerned for Caella's safety.

_To my Dearest Tom,_

_I don't believe I can do this anymore. Your stares...The way your eyes engulf her hungrily. When I came, I thought you were mine and mine alone only to find you attracted to my twin sister. I've come to hate her, but you don't care. She's getting in the way. She's __always getting in the way. First, she was in the way of me being the-boy-who-lived and gaining my parents approval. Now she's in the way of our relationship. I can see now that the only way to save what we have is to end her life. Please don't stop me. It's something I have to do. It burns me too much to see you so besotted. When she's gone, things will return to normal again."_

_Love,  
Your dearest,  
Harry_

"No..."

"Yes, my dear."

"No, I...!"

Quickly, Bella enveloped the girl into her arms, and cackled inwardly with glee. If the relationship between the twins had been stronger, Bella's plan wouldn't have worked, but she stalked and planned. She picked the perfect moment when the girl thought she could trust her twin completely. Just at that moment, Bella pounced. She soothed and comforted the girl as if she was beside herself with woe on Caella's behalf. She whispered words of sorrow and encouragement.

"Bring him to me. Bring him to me, and I will stop him."

"H-How? How can you stop him from k-k-killing me!?"

"Shush, dear. Don't worry. Just trust me. Bring him to me three days from now, right after lunch, and I will take care of the rest. You won't have to see him ever again. Until then, you have to act completely normal."

Caella took a shuddering breath and nodded in consent. She just couldn't believe that her brother could plan something so horrible against her. For the next three days, Caella forced herself to act normal. She took in every smile her brother gave, every laugh he threw, and every look of love. As she took it all in, she felt her hate grow stronger and stronger. The thought that he was lying to her was nearly unbearable. She grew bitter and angry on the inside. She soon discovered she no longer cared what the woman in the alcove would do to her brother. She couldn't do it too soon in the girl's opinion.

-  
PRESENT TIME ---------------------------------------

"What's the surprise, Caella?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

Harry scowled at the witty comment, and sighed. He really didn't like surprises, so when his sister told him she had one for him, Harry was slightly more than reluctant. He couldn't even understand the purpose of surprises. They were useless. People died from surprises all the time.

"Surprise!"

Harry opened his eyes, but the only thing in front of him was Bellatrix.

"What is..."

"Surprise indeed, brat. Come here!"

Before Harry could turn and run for his life, Bellatrix had grabbed onto him, and was dragging him into the tiny alcove. She did all this without knowing wide silver eyes stared at the event from around the corner. Draco had met Harry only a few times in his life. Whenever he came to the Dark Lord's mansion with his father, they sat and had a chat. Draco was afraid. He didn't know what was going on, so he decided to go and tell his father.

-

"Father! Uncle Sev.!"

"Yes, Draco? What's wrong?"

"Auntie Bella's trying to kidnap Harry! At least...I...I think she is. He didn't look too happy, but his sister was there so...I'm confused."

"What do you mean Auntie Bella's trying to kidnap Harry? Harry's been strictly commanded to stay away from her!"

"His sister was there, and they were saying something about surprises. She brought him to Auntie Bella, and Auntie Bella grabbed him. Father, I'm scared!"

The Dark Lord stared in fear between his two Death Eaters. All three of them had noticed the not-so-secret glares the woman sent Harry's way. Knowing that Azkaban had not been too kind to the woman, they told Harry to make sure he was never with her without an adult present. Caella was definitely not an adult.

"Merlin..."

"Show us, son. Quickly!"

Draco stepped back from his father in fear, but at the urgent look, he turned around and headed where he came from. When they arrived, Bellatrix was holding Harry back and Caella was smirking.

"There's only enough room for one Saviour, brother dear. And the Dark Lord? That's so gross! I'll kill him, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Tom reached out for the boy. He was so close. Hexes by Lucius and Severus were directed at the mad woman, but just when Tom was about to grab the bottom of Harry's robe and the spells were about to hit, she disapparated. Tom stumbled on the floor. The hexes crashed against the walls. When he stood up and turned around, he had this wide-eyed look on his face. He looked like his most prized possession was taken away, and he never expected it.

"We will find him, my Lord."

"But...Where? Where did she take him!? Where did she take my Harry!?"

All three men turned on Caella who had apparently tried to run away, but had been caught by Draco. The expression on her face was haughty and mutinous. For all the world, she looked like her goal in life was fulfilled. Tom was still stuck in disbelief, so Lucius and Severus were stuck with the questioning. Lucius snatched her away from Draco and brought her up to his face by the collar of her robe.

"You will tell me where she took her, and you will tell me now."

"I would, but I don't know where she is, or where she took him."

The arrogance in her voice made him snarl in anger, but legillimancy told him that she was telling the truth. Bellatrix's command was to bring her the boy, and nothing else was said.

"She knows nothing."

Severus suggested they go speak with Bella's husband, so they apparated straight there. When all three of them barged into the bedroom looking quite serious and frightening, Rudolphus immediately knew his wife had done something wrong.

"What's Bella done?"

"She has kidnapped Harry."

"Kid-Kidnapped!? That's not possible, my Lord! She isn't nearly so insane!"

"I saw her with my own two eyes. Do not insult my intelligence. Where did she take him?"

"I have...Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam?"

"Yes. She has been going on an awful lot of business trips to the Amsterdam Wizarding Community. I have no idea what she's doing there, but you can probably check the floo connection. She floos everywhere. If...If indeed my wife has kidnapped Harry, then I fear for his safety. She has had for a long time this notion that the two of you are having sexual relations, and Harry is usurping her position. She has called him a vast manner of terrible names I suggest you keep in consideration. Her main ones are 'brat,' and 'whore'."

"Dear God what could she do with him there?"

"I don't know, but Amsterdam in the muggle world is well known for it's red-light district. The wizarding world knows it well as the green-light district where prostitution and slavery are both prevalent."

"What...exactly are you telling me?"

"I fear she's sold him, my Lord. Children get very high prices there."

"Sold him. Into house slavery, correct? He is to be treated like a house elf?"

"There is no such thing in the green-light district. All slavery is in the sex industry. Sales are blood binding contracts. In order to rescue him you would have to purchase him. Otherwise, he will be forever bonded to the master who bought him from my wife."

"I will purchase him."

"My Lord, you cannot..."

The Dark Lord's magic flared hot and furious. Sold. His Harry was _sold_.

"He is MINE! He has ALWAYS been MINE, so if I need to pay EVERY. _KNUT_. IN. MY. ACCOUNT...I will do so! I will do ANYTHING if it returns him to my side unscathed!

-

Bellatrix's wand was shoved at the side of Harry's head as she led him down the sickly green streets of the green-light district. He wondered in fear what she was going to do to him. All he could hear were the click click clack of her heels against the cobblestone, and the voices of wizards passing by. Her hand covered his mouth, so no one heard his objections. No one would have cared. Nothing was unusual in the green-light district. Most people were brought there kicking and screaming.

"You hear that you little whore? That's the sound of no one caring. You should be grateful anyway. Since you enjoy being a slut, I've decided to find you the perfect occupation."

Along with the words, Harry's eyes widened. Slavery? She was going to sell him into slavery? He remembered reading about Wizarding Slavery. They bind you to the master with blood magic, and sell you to clients who desired to use people's bodies. Sometimes the slaves were left for dead in an inconspicuous alleyway, or hung from terraces for amusement.

When Bellatrix's attention seemed to go in a different direction, Harry opened his mouth a little and sunk his teeth firmly in the flesh of his captor's palm. She howled in pain and snatched it away to look at the damage. When she removed her hands, Harry took off running. He had no idea where he was going to hide, but he didn't care. As long as it was away from the mad woman.

"Get back here!"

The angry screeching only gave Harry the incentive to run faster. Harry ducked into an alley and climbed over a wall of crates. He didn't bother to stop. Such a small obstacle was easily rid of when one had a wand. He continued to run with the hope he could get a time advantage. Up ahead, he saw an open door. Desperately hoping he could find safety in there, Harry rushed in and shut the door behind him. What he saw inside were 5 children his age and possibly younger dressed up in bright, flowing silk.

Harry decided that the best thing he could do was blend in. He quickly grabbed the nearest silk clothes, threw off his own, and wrapped himself in the new ones. Right before Bellatrix barged in, Harry finished the scarf that covered all but his eyes.

-

Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord all apparated into Amsterdam. Furiously, the Dark Lord stormed down the roads of Amsterdam. He was so furious he started blasting doors open left and right, calling out Bellatrix and Harry's name. At the sight of Lord Voldemort, people quickly gave up whatever information they knew, which was nothing, and ran for their lives. He terrorized the town and didn't care that he was hurting innocent people. His innocent person was being hurt, and for that, they would suffer.

"BELLATRIX!"

His screams echoed down the streets as hexes were thrown. Just as he was about to burn one house down, Severus suggested they look inside. So Tom blasted the door open and barged inside just as the curtain rose, and five little boys walked out swaying their hips. The very sight made the man almost throw up. This is what his Harry was going to be subjected to? The licentious stares of perverted old men with no wives or conscience? At the center of the stage was a Bellatrix Le'Strange shocked with stage fright.

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!"

She was down before she could even turn her head.

"Harry!? Harry, where are you!"

Harry practically jumped off the stage and ran into Tom's arms. He'd been so afraid. Standing up on the stage, following the others' leads, he'd been so afraid that he would be stuck here for the rest of his life. Why would Tom come for him? After all his betrayal? He's barely said more than 30 words to the man all week when they used to have hundreds of conversations. Millions of words went between them, but as soon as his sister came to him, he'd shoved the man away.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry."

----------------------------

A/N:

I've decided I've made Harry a bit too mature for his age, so I'm upgrading him to 11. Therefore, Draco and Caella are now also eleven years old.

Review Responses: All review responses are private messages. Have a pleasant day!


	5. Chapter 5: Something That Fits

**Title:** A Sticking Place

**Author:** charredsunshine

**Warning:** *shrug* Can't really say. I haven't planned too much out, so there's just the general ones. M/M, slash, H/C, angst.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** "It can only rain so much before the clouds are empty, and you realize there's no sun to evaporate the ocean you left behind." A shunned and abused Harry Potter longs to find the one place he belongs. A lonely and indifferent Lord Voldemort longs for someone to understand him. Will they soon discover that being stuck may not be such a bad thing after all?

**Chapter 5:** Finding a Ring that Fits

Harry walked down the streets of Amsterdam and stared in amazement at the burning houses and screaming people. It always managed to surprise him the Dark Lord could perform acts some would label as terrible and not even bat an eyelash at it. Then again, it made sense. The man couldn't have survived this long if he wasn't accepting of his own dark personality. It would be hypocritical.

"Tom, I'm..."

The Dark Lord put a finger up to his lips, and Harry looked away. He knew the man was bound to be angry. After he's been acting this week, he doesn't deserve forgiveness. Harry had never been so ashamed of himself. The one person who cares about him and he betrays him for a traitorous witch. When Harry thought about it, he realized that he couldn't forgive Caella this time. He had only so much patience and love to give. Everybody has a specific amount of love inside of them. When you give it, you expect someone to return it, someone to replenish your level of love. It's supposed to be a smooth cycle. I give 3 ounces, and she returns the same. But he's given everything, and she's returned nothing. Since his love affected his forgiveness...

He was out.

They soon reached the apparition point beyond the wards, and apparated to the Dark Lord's office.

"We are glad to see your return, Harry."

"Thank you so much, Lucius. Thank you so much Severus. I hope you weren't inconvenienced?"

"Not at all. Make sure you see Draco sometime today."

Though Harry was confused by Lucius's words, he agreed. When he turned around, he saw the Dark Lord sitting in the chair, staring at him with a dark look in his eyes and a sneer on his lips. When he walked out the room, Harry was worried he was being abandoned. Soon, however, the Dark Lord returned with one of Harry's wizardng robes and quickly wrapped Harry in it. The Dark Lord returned to his seat and sighed.

"Tom, I'm..."

"I'm sorry."

The words Harry wanted to say were spoken, but definitely not in his voice. He stared up at Tom. The expression on his face must have been one of complete and utter shock, because Tom allowed a little smile to grace his lips. It was a pained smile, but a smile nonetheless. Long pale fingers gestured for Harry to come closer, and a space was cleared for him on the desk. Harry sat in the middle of it Indian Style. He desperately wanted to assure Tom nothing was his fault, but he didn't know exactly what the man was blaming himself for in the first place.

"I want you to let me finish before you speak. No interruptions."

"Yes, sir."

"For the entire length of this past week, I've been sulking where I had no need to. I always expected you to simply give me your utter devotion. I did not expect I would have competition. When your sister arrived, I was upset and threatened. At that moment, I gave up. In my eyes, it was hopeless to compete with someone you had history with. Our significant decrease in companionship only served to prove that. I was weak and I'm sorry."

"But, Tom I..."

"I'm not finished. Do you know what I should've been doing instead of sulking? I should've been striving. I should've been trying to prove that whatever your sister could offer you, I could offer you ten times over and with the least amount of heartache. I should've fought for you. Instead, I was useless. I was not acting myself, because the normal me wouldn't have waved a retreat. I am hopelessly aggressive, relentlessly determined, and cunning. I don't know what happened to me, and as of this moment I swear on my magic it won't happen again. If I'd pulled my head out my arse, I wouldn't have even given her the space to _eat_ beside you let alone lead you to _danger_. My weakness allowed you to be put in a sitation where you could not easily defend yourself. That you had to pose as a...a _dancer_ for perverted old men makes me unimaginably furious. That you might have made that your perminent situation..."

Harry's jaws slacked open.

"I won't let you out of my grasp again. I am a selfish man, and if that bothers you that's just too bad. You are mine, Harry Potter. You. Are. _Mine_, and I never want to see you hurt or in danger again."

Harry continued to gape, and the Dark Lord pulled Harry closer to him. When Tom held him in his arms, it was a possessive grasp. Harry could hear the man's heart beating through his chest, beneath Harry's ear. He could feel the magic wash over him in rolling waves. He could imagine how quickly that magic could turn into a raging inferno. Briefly, the flames in Amsterdam flickered through Harry's mind. It was warm. When was the last time he felt this?

Never. This warmth was unique. It was as if being wrapped up in a heating blanket after coming in from the coldest storm.

"Forgive me."

Tom had claimed him. Like a possession he'd declared Harry to be his to cherish. His to provide for. His to protect. As he dug himself deeper into the warmth, Harry idly considered that he wouldn't mind being this person's possession.

"So I'm stuck?"

"Utterly."

Harry smiled.

"K."

"'K' I forgive you, or 'K,' I'm fine being stuck."

"Both, Tom. Just don't expect me to call you master or anything like that."

"I wouldn't dream..."

In that moment, Harry realized that he really did have a future with the Dark Lord. He'd always kind of held on to his past, hoping things were different. He's wasn't sure, but maybe if things had been different, he wouldn't have met Tom. This warmth would've been foreign to him. For the first time in his life, he was happy his parents had mistreated him, happy his father had started beating him, and happy he'd lost that special place in his sister's heart years ago.

Things really do happen for a reason.

_

Lucius Malfoy walked slowly down the hallways, slender fingers stroking his chin, and a thoughtful look on his face. There have been many things on his mind since this morning. His failing marriage, his son's wizarding education, Bellatrix's insanity...The main thing that was on his mind, however, was the relationship between the Dark Lord and Harry. It wasn't necessarly unpleasant that the Dark Lord had found happiness. That was far from his concern. Nothing even bothered him. He was simply...curious. The relationship started so suddenly. It was a slow progression, but it was a smooth progression. The Dark Lord was obviously besotted with the child. If the whole thing ended there, Lucius woldn't be nearly so curious.

"No. There is something..._more_ going on."

The first thought that glided through the Slytherin's mind was a bond between the two, but the concept was so bizarre, he couldn't imagine it being true. It made sense, certainly, but it was taboo to him. The Dark Lord has a _bond_ with someone? Not only someone, but a _child_? What kind of bond would it be? It certainly wouldn't be a paternal one. Lord Voldemort would not behave so irresponsibly. Not to mention, Lucius was quite sure the only thing keeping their relationship platonic is the fact that Harry is merely eleven. Shivers went down the aristocrat's spine when he recalled how possessive the Dark Lord was; how he easily labelled Harry as his. The words "my" and "mine" flowed from the slytherin's lips like a fluent language. Maybe he was a fool to dismiss a potential bond so easily...

"But how to be sure?"

There were potions to detect such things, but blood magic was useless to him. He'll be six feet under before the Dark Lord will give him a vial of his blood for something so intrusive. Without the Dark Lord's life force, there was nothing Lucius could do. He would have to sit; sit and wait. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to wait; not when there's such juicy information to be learned.

"I will simply have to push the thought from my mind."

Insistently, the Death Eater pushed his mind in a different direction. What was he going to do about his failing marriage?

_

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

Harry lay flat on his back, staring up at the beige painted ceiling. Above Harry's head was the Dark lord Lore. His eyes shifted rapidly from left to right as if stuck in a dream while no less than 6 books hovered before his face. Every once in a while, for the past hour, he would banish one to its shells only to replace it with another. The man had adamantly refused to it ell him what he was researching so furiously. Like a prized secret, it was held tightly to the buxom. Unfortunately, Harry was too lazy to get up and look. The comfortable lack of comer solution left the boy tons of time to think.

Hogwarts was a Focus. The last thing he wanted to do was leave piddle Manor, but that didn't mean he was willing to wallow in ignorance either. If he was Forced to choose in-between, which would he choose?Ignorance or T am? Harry just desperately hoped the man had already thought on it.

"What's going to happen with my magical education?"

Harry barely saw the downward glance.

"What do you mean?"

Immediately, Harry's heart dropped. He watched with worry the Dark Lord's face as he ended the quick gleaming spell. It was filled with a healthy mixture of curiosity & apprehension, and Harry was left unsure whether he should consider it a good thing or a bad thing Tom was so surprised.

"My magical education. Am I going to Hogwarts or..."

" of course not. whatever made you think I would let you go _there_?"

"I just thought..."

"You're being tutored. Between Lucius, Severus & I, you should be able to get an education no school can provide. There is no need whatsoever for you to leave my side. I shall make sure of it."

"Oh. I thought it never crossed your mind."

"It almost didn't. My decision was made when I received your acceptance letter for Hogwarts. I have of course saved you the trouble of sending in a polite but firm rejection. I personally can't wait till Dumbledore reads it."

Harry was quite sure the letter the Dark Lord sent was anything but polite. It was nice to know that they wouldn't have to argue on the topic. Harry didn't want to live a life of ignorance. If he'd been given the ultimatum...He would've chosen to stay with Tom. He couldn't have left. Sometimes, the way he felt frightened him. Tom was, is, and most likely will be his main priority. He remembers how when he was younger he was at the bottom of the priority list. His parents were also at the bottom of _his_ priority list. Now...

Harry smiled and burrowed further into the man's lap. He could forget. He genuinely felt that he could forget the past and never worry about it catching up to him. He just had to get rid of it.

"What's going to happen to Caella?"

"You don't want me to anwer that..."

"I do. You can do whatever you want. I just...I don't want her near me."

"I want to kill her. If I was alone with her in a room, my hands would gain minds of their own and wrap around her bony little neck. I would squeeze out her life force, and watch her tears with pleasure as it drained away. Obviously, I should not be near her, Harry. Besides...It is not truly me that was offended. It is you. I believe the choice of what happens to her should be rightfully yours. Whatever it may be, your satisfaction is my main objective."

Harry didn't want to think about his sister's punishment. He didn't want to think about his sister at all. She betrayed him. She deserved to die. She was willing to sell him out.

"I...I can't..."

"You must. This will be good for you. Exacting the punishment yourself shall remove thoughts of her."

"I don't know..."

"You don't need to kill her. There are many ways of punishing someone. My methods usually involve torture, but...Not everyone can stomach it. Choose what soothes your conscience."

"Does torture soothe your conscience?"

"I'm the Dark Lord. I don't have much of one. I'm very indifferent. I usually do whatever gratifies me."

"You're not very nice, are you?"

"If you just figured that out, we're going to have some major communication issues. You must realize, Harry...I'm only like this with you. None of my Death Eaters see me jealous, or distraught. Happiness doesn't extend to the smiles on their faces but a plan gone well. Their tears do not fill me with guilt but disgust and indifference."

"You say that so casually."

"It's the truth. I don't like to delude myself."

Harry idly thought that if anyone saw this side of Tom, they would feint. He was happy, though. He was happy to know that this was his secret little pleasure.

"Can I think on the punishment thing...?"

"She's locked in the dungeons. She's not leaving anytime soon."

_

"Punishment...Punishment...Punishment..."

Harry was well aware that it was psychotic to be mumbling the word "punishment" to yourself while alone in a dark room, but he personally didn't care if someone walked in that moment and saw him. He wanted what Tom offered. He wanted to forget.

He wanted to punish.

"Punishment..."

He didn't know how he was going to do it, though. He didn't think he could stomach watching her die, and he indeed promised himself he _was_ going to watch her suffer. She's received too many chances. Where was she when he cried at night? Where was she when he was making breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Where was she? She abandoned him and he was blinded by sibling bonds. Who even knows if they exist anymore. She's been weakening them for so long. He was the only thing holding them together.

"Punishment..."

He wouldn't kill her. He couldn't. No...She had to suffer something more painful. She's always wanted to be the perfect girl-who-lived. Not to mention now that she's been kidnapped, Dumbledore's losing his mind. It's certainly been all over the news. Harry practically split his head in half finding something satisfying. She needs to know how it feels to be shunned, rejected for something she can't control.

"Puni-"

Light taps were heard at the door, and Harry turned to open it.

"Harry...? Why is it so dark in here?'

Harry turned and saw that the only light in the room came from the hallway.

"I was thinking."

"In the dark?"

"Well I thought it would make me less...nice..."

"Just making sure you weren't losing your mind there. Have you decided?"

Harry stepped aside and invited Tom into the room that was now brightly lit by eight burning light fixtures. He sat on the bed and explained his thoughts to the Dark Lord, and if Tom was honest with himself, he would have to say that he was rather proud of the idea. Sure he didn't get to torture anyone, but the idea had merit.

"Perhaps we can make her infertile?"

"No no. That's too far in the future. I want something that will sting now. It must be immediate."

"We could lie of course. We could say that she's done something terrible."

"The girl-who-lived performs a sin? It would have to be hopelessly unforgivable."

"Indeed. Something that would be plastered all over the headlines for months and haunt her for decades."

"But what would be so terrible even the Saviour can't be forgiven?"

"I don't know..."

Harry wrinkled his forehead in concentration.

"She's the-girl-who-lived, correct? She is the saviour of the wizardin world. What if she betrayed them?"

"Betrayed the Wizarding World?"

"Yes. She's supposed to be on the side of the light, correct? What if we implant memories making it seem like she's been on your side the entire time. It would make sense since reportedly it was you who kidnapped her from the hospital."

"They would slaughter her."

"And it would be a way of getting back at my parents also."

"How?"

"Half my father's status comes from being her father. If she's found to be a traitor, he won't even be able to show his face. 90% of my mother's status comes from being her mother. She'll be nothing but a muggleborn after 'the truth' is discovered. Caella will in turn be treated like a social pariah by both the Wizarding World and her family."

"It seems I've taken on an apprentice in evilship."

"You really like it?"

"I have to say I am terribly fond of the idea. Let's go implement it right now."

Tom and Harry practically bounced off the bed and walked out the room excited.

"I do believe I must come to you for advice from now on."

"Then how would Lucius and Severus feel about me? I don't really want them to dislike me just because I stole their status in the order."

"Lucius might be a bit miffed. Severus would simply be amused."

"I have to think of something to get them for Christmas..."

"Christmas is nearly three months away!"

"I know! So little time...!"

Tom just rolled his eyes and moved on. The last things on his mind were Christmas gifts for his Death Eaters.

_

Caella lay listlessly in the dungeons, already regretting her choice. She'd been there since they captured her. It had only been 8 hours or so, but she'd already suffered lewd comments, hateful glances, and rough treatment from the guards. They spat the ugliest words at her, and told her that she was never going to escape. She was probably going to die in here just because of her stupid, useless brother. They should've been more careful. At least that woman's probably taken care of him by now.

"I won't ever have to see his ugly face again."

Caella sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that there was light in the doorway, and it could mean only one thing. She was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. She wondered what the guards would come to say to her now. Perhaps that bulky one would come into her cell and act upon his lewd words. Perhaps he would grab her and snap her neck. Perhaps she wouldn't even get the _pleasure_ of being tortured by the Dark Lord before death.

She shuddered violently at the thought of both chances. She cowered in the back of her cell when she heard whispering tones. She only hoped whoever it was wouldn't see her.

_"I'm too young to die. I'm the-girl-who-lived! I can't be killed like this!"_

Despite her words, she crouched even further. When two figures, one tall and one the opposite stopped in front of her hole in the wall, she forced herself not to squeak in fright. One of them asked where she was, and the guard expressed to them that she was probably hiding in the shadowed corners. She cursed him. She cursed him to the ninth level of hell and further down. When she heard the smooth scratch of shifting shoes, she paused in her thoughts. The sound of jingling keys caused her to hold her breathe and pray for whatever saved her when she was one to save her again.

Out of nowhere, hands grasped and yanked her as she screamed in fright.

"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!!"

Harry stared coldly at her as she kicked at the guard. The guards hand reached out and grabbed at her hair, yanking her head back. He whispered something unheard in her ears and she grew quiet despite the shivers. The Death Eater turned her towards them, and she flinched. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze widened in horror.

"Harry!?"

She knew she was going to die. She saw the look in his face and knew that judgement day had arrived.

"Hello Caella."

The girl shivered.

"I have a surprise for you..."

Outside the dungeons and up the stairs, the screams were heard.

_

A/N:

Hi, everyone! You're the first ones to be getting this chapter. My other site probably won't be getting theirs for a couple more days. I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry about that. My laptop broke last week. T_T Depression over it put me in writer's block. This chapter was renovated three whole times before I was satisfied with the end result. Anyway, I hope this update is good and influences you to forgive me.

As usual, review responses can be found in account inboxes. The following section is for those who don't have accounts.

**_Review Response:_**

Okay. I don't quite know who this is. They reviewed for the fourth chapter on the seventh of this month.

**Anonymous:** I know I could have left the age the same, but his age had been making my plans a bit difficult. Besides! It gave me an idea for Caella's punishment. That idea led to the one used in this chapter. She does deserve a good spanking, but sadly...I think she's too far gone for that. She needs something more devestating, so I had Harry come up with the lovely idea you've seen in this chapter. I hope you find it and the chapter as a whole enjoyable. Thanks for the review!


End file.
